The Godslingers Next Gen 2: Chapter 4
Jessica's P.O.V I felt a little discouraged after hearing the prophecy. Someone is going to die on the quest, unless..... "Unless we can separate Nadine from her influence on the Fates." Finn finished what I was thinking. I stared at him, and I could tell he looked a little bit nervous. "Finn, you really are psychic!" Finn blushed. "Yeah," "No need to develop a crush on me, I had my own." I told him. "Oh, I see..." Then, we walked out of Thalia's pine tree and to the bus stop. Argus is driving the bus by the way. We stepped in the bus and we began to talk amongst each other. Castle of Eternal Night Josh's P.O.V Nadine had been torturing me for what looks like forever to me. Finally, she allowed Firiana to come visit me. I saw Firiana's face, and I glared at her. Nadine flipped me so I was facing up, and with one swing, she broke my ribs. It was an excruciating pain just to endure that. I seemed to be able to sense my friend's presence because they are pretty much Psychic, and over the last three months, I believed that Jessica had developed some psychic powers herself. Nadine flipped me again, and I kept glaring at Firiana. Firiana knelt towards me. "So, this is the famous Josh McLean, is it?" Nadine nodded. "Yes, it is. Now you can see that he is now powerless." I used my remaining power to repair the broken ribs, but it turns out that it is not enough. I need more light, but the lights are way too dim for me to harness. I could see through the darkness like these guys just because Nadine allowed me to. How are the godslingers going to stand against a goddess more powerful than the night itself? I began to wonder. "Oh, very clever, Josh McLean." Nadine mocked. "You just used the last bit of your power. Now you are powerless." Nadine said with a false sympathy. "Mmmmmmmmfffffffff!" I muffled scream again. Nadine proceeded to tighten the chains more. I had more than enough pain than I could endure. This is like way over the limit. I began to cry like a baby. Nadine saw my tears and put her finger on my eyes to collect it. She held it. "Now, this is what we call, McLean's tear." Nadine announced. She slapped my face very hard again and I flew against the wall. Nadine walked towards me and held my head firmly. Then, green smoke began to enter my ears. "MMMMMMMMMMMMFFFFFFFF!!!!!!!!" I writhed and struggled as the smoke entered my ears. It felt like your insides are being burned. I am now on the verge of madness. This is way too much. It's like holding the heavens for an indefinite amount of time. I am now completely drained of energy. Hyperion once told me that light is my powerhouse, now my powerhouse is gone. I had not seen the day of light in the past 3 months. Nadine put her finger right beside my behind, and I saw blue wisps of smoke began curling and coiling inside my behind. I writhed and tried to scream in pain. Nadine is torturing me way too much. Firiana kicked me in the ribs and I muffled scream again. "Save your energy, Josh." Nadine said. "You have much more torture to endure." She said, and Nadine left, meanwhile Firiana decided to stay here. Category:The Godslingers Next Gen Category:Chapter Page